


Gravitate

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Fade to Black, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, MitsukiBdayPrompts, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mitsuki can't help but feel drawn to Momo, but he's sure it's only one-sided. Right?A night out with Momo and Ryuu may change all of that.~~~Mitsuki Bday Prompts - Day 4: Night Out
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Momo
Kudos: 13





	Gravitate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Mitsuki Bday Prompts fic! And this time I'm trying out a rarepair I haven't written before! I hope it turned okay ;w; They were cute to write!
> 
> I wanted to try writing this ship for [ZeeWee](https://twitter.com/hellozeewee), because I know she loves them, as a thank you for helping me run and make all the graphics for the [i7 Bday Prompts](https://twitter.com/i7_BdayPrompts). You're the best!! 
> 
> If you enjoy reading, please let me know in the comments!

Mitsuki raised his glass of beer into the air. “Cheers!” 

Momo and Ryuunosuke followed suit before they all took a drink together. 

It’d been a long week and Mitsuki was glad to be out for the night. Not to mention, it was a nice change of pace going with Momo and Ryuu. He enjoyed their usual outdoor activities, but he wouldn’t say no to dinner and a few drinks either. 

Mitsuki slammed his half-empty glass down on the table, sloshing the liquid inside. “Ah I don’t know why we don’t do this more often,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“It’s nice to hang out and drink like this,” Ryuunosuke added with a smile. 

“Drink as much as you like! Tonight I’m treating my kohai,” Momo said, drawing another cheer from the two younger men.

As the night carried on, Mitsuki found himself closer and closer to Momo, who didn’t seem to mind. It was hard not to gravitate towards the older man. He was always excited to work with Re:vale and getting to be around Momo. Then when they’re little sports group started, it was hard not to jump at the chance to spend more time with him outside of work. 

And before Mitsuki knew it, he’d fallen for him. How could anyone not fall for Momo? For now, it was just a crush and nothing more. Besides, someone as great as Momo wouldn’t be interested in someone like him. 

Maybe it was his smile or laughter that pulled him in. That infectious fun energy that pulled Mitsuki out of his doubts. Or perhaps it was how Momo’s arm always found its way around Mitsuki’s shoulders when they were near and it just felt right.

Just like right now as Momo wrapped his arm casually around him, Mitsuki didn’t stop himself from leaning into him either, enjoying the comforting warmth. Normally he wouldn’t indulge like this in public, but the privacy of the enclosed restaurant room gave him more courage. Okay, and maybe a little bit of the alcohol was too. 

The night carried on with fun stories and laughter. Mitsuki felt good and relaxed, more than he had in a while, and he still hadn’t left Momo’s side. Although, he held back on drinking as much as he usually would.

Ryuunosuke checked the time on his phone. “Oh, I should probably get going. Tenn and Gaku won’t appreciate me being late tomorrow, especially Tenn,” he said. 

“We can’t have that happening now,” Mitsuki said. “Thanks again for joining tonight.”

“Of course,” Ryuunosuke replied as he stood up. “I look forward to the next time! Have a good rest of the night you two.”

“I’m sure we will,” Momo said. “Get home safe.”

They said their goodbyes and after Ryuunosuke left, it grew quiet between them. 

Mitsuki picked up his glass of water and took a drink in an attempt to not feel so horrible the next morning. (Granted he had the following day off, but he didn’t want to spend it feeling totally hungover.)

“Ah, I should probably get going soon myself,” Mitsuki said even though his words betrayed his actual desire to stay. He didn’t want this night to end. He didn’t want to leave Momo’s side.

His words hung in the air as he remained in his seat, not making an attempt to leave. 

Momo leaned in close and asked, “Do you want to come back to my apartment instead?” 

Mitsuki’s breath hitched in hesitation at the invitation. He’d been over to Momo’s apartment before, but this time seemed different.

He very much would like to join Momo for the night and as Momo’s hand slid down to rest on his hip, it was becoming more clear what kind of night Momo might want.

Mitsuki felt his whole body buzz from something other than the alcohol. “Are you sure that’s okay?” he asked, giving Momo a chance to back out in case he didn’t really mean it.

Momo chuckled. “Shouldn’t  _ I _ be the one asking you that? Of course, it’s okay. I want  _ you _ to come over. You know I like you, right?”

No, he did  _ not _ know that. But with that enlightenment, Mitsuki felt his face heat up and he looked away. How did he miss that? 

“Aw, Mitsuki. I thought you knew. It’s okay if you don’t want to come back. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.” And with that, Momo began to pull away from him.

“Wait!” Mitsuki turned back to Momo. “I mean, yes, I would like to come back with you.”

Momo studied Mitsuki for a moment before smiling. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

It didn’t take long at all to pay and it seemed as if no time at passed by the time they were at Momo’s apartment with Momo pulling him inside.

As Momo pressed Mitsuki back against the door, he said, “I’ve been wanting to this for a long time.”

Without warning, Mitsuki grabbed the front of Momo’s shirt and pulled him in. “Then stop drawing this out and let’s get on with it.”

Momo didn’t need to be told twice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize for chickening out there at the end and keeping this at the teen level. Maybe one day I'll give them the smut they deserve!
> 
> If you would like to share this on twitter, please use this [post](link).


End file.
